BestfriendsOr More?
by GallagherGirl15
Summary: Cammie and Zach have been best friends since they were little. Everyone says that they look cute together. But, they aren't really together-like boyfriend/girlfriend. They like each other but don't know. What's gonna happen next? -Please read. 1stfanfic
1. Chapter 1

Bestfriends..Or More?

* * *

><p>Summary:<br>Cameron (Cammie) Morgan and Zachary (Zach) Goode have been best friends since they were little. Everyone says that they look cute together. But, they aren't really together-like boyfriend/girlfriend. They were just really good friends. Cammie really does like Zach. And Zach likes her too. But they're in denial about their feelings towards each other. What'll happen next? :)

* * *

><p>I don't own Gallagher Girls(But I wish I did :D lol) or any of the songs. :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

Hey. I'm Cameron Morgan, but most people call me Cammie. I'm sixteen years old. I have blonde-ish brown hair, blue eyes, and well, what else can I say? I'm just an average girl.

I go to Roseville High School, along with Zachary Goode. Commonly known as Zach. He's my _best friend_. Just my best friend. We've known each other since birth and we live next to each other. Our parents, Rachel and Christopher Morgan-my parents-and Amy and Joshua Goode-Zach's parents-were best friends so yeah, you get the picture.

Our friends keep saying that we look cute together, but I doubt that. Besides, Zach is _totally _out of my league. He's the hottest guy in school, and I'm just a plain Jane. And I doubt that he actually has feelings for me.

Anyway, right now, we're having a movie marathon. We're watching The Last Song now. It's the part when Miley's character finds out about her dad's condition-you know…cancer.

Then, my phone rang. I answered it, expecting it to be Macey, Bex, Liz, or my parents. But it wasn't. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey, Cammie. It's me, Corey." he said. Oh. _Oh!_ _Oh my gosh! It's Corey! What do I do?_ Okay, I admit. I have a crush on Corey. "Oh. Hey Corey! What's up?" I asked. "You see, there's this party tomorrow at my friend's house and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" he asked, and I detected _hope?_ In his voice. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be great. What time?" I asked. I already know my parents will allow me to go anyway. As long as I'm home by 11:30. "Technically, it starts at 8. But I was thinking maybe, I could pick you up at around 5:30. Then maybe we could catch a movie then eat dinner. If that's okay with you of course." he said.

"Yeah. Sure. It's fine. So…see you tomorrow?" I said, a small smile forming at my lips. "Yeah. Okay. Bye" he said. "Bye." I said, then hung up the phone. I went back to the family room and sat beside Zach. The whole time, the only thing I could think about was _'Corey asked me out. Corey asked me out. Corey asked me out!'_ over and over again.

"So…who was on the phone?" asked Zach. "Oh. Yeah, it was Corey." I said, smiling. "What'd he want?" I looked at him. I saw curiosity and _anger?_ In his eyes. Still smiling, I said "He asked me out." I felt him tense beside me. I got my notebook/song book. I went to the piano and started writing a song. Zach sat beside me, took my songbook and flipped through the pages. Probably looking at all the songs there, well, looking at the title of the songs. Then he stopped at the latest song. It wasn't finished yet.

I wrote that song last week, when I saw Corey with the school slut, Dee Dee. She was flirting with him, seeing as Corey's one of the top fifteen hottest guys in school. The second, if you were wondering. But he doesn't even know. That's what I'm gonna write about today. But of course I'll do it after Zach leaves I guess.

Zach started playing the song on the piano. Then he stopped, suddenly. "Hey, when did you write this song?" he asked. "Last week. Sorry, it's not finished yet. I couldn't think of the lyrics. I just got the chorus done." I said. He looked at me, as if saying _hey, let me help you finish this song._ I just shrugged.

So, we sat there, him, playing on the piano. And me, singing the lyrics. After about two hours, we were done.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.  
>She never notices how you stop and stare whenever she walks by.<br>And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her,  
>But you are everything to me.<em>

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<br>And you just see right through me  
>If you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
>Instead of just invisible.<br>Yeaahh, oh._

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
>She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do.<br>And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
>And everything that we could be.<em>

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you  
>She's never gonna love you like I want to<br>And you just see right through me  
>If you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
>Instead of just invisible.<em>

_Like shadows in a fading light  
>Oh, we're invisible<br>I just wanna open your eyes, and make you realize._

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you  
>Baby, let me love you, let me want you.<br>And you just see right through me  
>If you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
>Instead of just invisible.<br>O-oh, yeah._

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…_

* * *

><p>"Wow. Okay. That was…" he trailed off. I wanted him to say that it was fun. It was amazing. It was <em>something<em>. It was as if he was in the same position as me. We just sat there, for who knows how long, just sorta looking at each other. We sat there 'til someone knocked on the door. "Um…I'll just get that." I said. I walked downstairs. "Yeah, who is it?" I asked. "It's me, Cam. Macey." she said. Oh. She didn't tell me she was coming.

"Oh hey Mace! What are you doing here?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and said "You okay? You look a little…flushed." She eyed me curiously. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. So…why are you here?" I asked again. "We were gonna have our sleepover here tonight. Remember?" she said. Oh yeah. "Are you, like, alone here today?" she asked. "No. I'm here too, McHenry." Zach said, sitting down on the sofa. "Zachary." Macey said, raising an eyebrow at me. I widened my eyes, like asking _'what?'_

"Ugh. Whatever, Cam. So anyway. I heard Corey asked you out." she said. How'd she know that? "Yeah. How'd you know that?" I asked. "Everyone knows. I heard from Liz, who heard from Bex, who heard from Grant and Jonas, who heard from Eva, who heard from Jessica, who heard from Tina, who heard from Josh, who heard from Corey's brother." she said.

"Oh wow. _Greaaaat._ I guess I'm on Dee Dee's hate list now." I said. It's true. Dee Dee has a hate list. It's composed of girls who are asked out by the hottest and cutest guys in school. She makes their lives miserable. Sure, Zach was the _number one_ of the hottest guys, but they never saw me as a potential threat. Since they know we're just really great friends. But now? I'm dead.

"Oh come on Cam. It can't be that bad. Besides, Zachy will always be there to protect you. Right, Zachy?" she said. "Never call me that McHenry." Zach said. "Oh come on Zachy. It's a cute nickname!" I said, teasing him.

"Okay. So anyway, Cam. The other day I was reading this book. And I saw this quote. I love it. Because it's like, so true." said Macey. She handed me a piece of paper. It said '3 words, 8 letters, 3 syllables, 5 vowels, 3 consonants, 2 nouns, one emotion, many meanings, so important and rarely the truth: I love you.'

So. Maybe it's true. _Maybe_ I agree with it. Just maybe. "So…where's Bex and Liz?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject. I seriously didn't want her to ask me about what I think. I'm too confused. I like Corey…but I might have feelings for Zach. "Oh. They went shopping." she replied absent-mindedly, "I'm gonna go to our room now, Cam."She's probably gonna read the latest issue of Vogue. "Yah. OK."

After Macey was gone, I went to our library. And yes, we have a library here. But it's just small. I was looking for an interesting book I've never read before. And I came across one. I just read a bit of the summary. It said:

'_Don't believe those who tell you they love you, believe those who show you they do.'_

* * *

><p>It's my first fanfic. Please be nice. :)<p>

_Review please :D Tell me if you like it or not and I'll update as soon as I can. Thx :)  
><em>


	2. AN :

Guys, I'm _soooo sorry_ I haven't updated in so long! I've been so caught up in school the past months. And now, it's summer here in the Philippines (_Yes, I live here._) but I still have lots of activities and I haven't really been able to finish writing the next chapters. I _promise_ I'll try to finish it and I'll upload ASAP. :)

Btw, I've read your reviews and I just wanted to say **MASSIVE THANKS! **You're all soooo sweet. :) If I could fly to wherever you are and give you a massive hug, I would. But sadly, I'm no superman.

And thanks to those who suggested ideas!

* * *

><p>One last thing, I just wanted to say that if you <em>ever<em>have a problem with something, never be afraid to ask help from others. & if ever you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. Just PM me or something :)

&& if you ever feel unwanted, always know that there are people out here who really love you for who you are.

* * *

><p>Kay. :)) Enough of that.<p>

**MASSIVE THANKS AGAIN! :)**

Much love,

Gg15 3 xx


End file.
